Revenge!
by Kuronika Kaage
Summary: This is a part of GalaxyPegasus14's challenge. Where I will release my crazy side with my new trusted partner.


**Me: this is part of GalaxyPegasus14's challenge! **

**Ginga: so what's today?**

**Me: three words: Justice for Ginga!**

**Ginga: ...okay...? She never owned Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Me: Now, on with the story!**

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Madoka and Ginga were just hanging (dating) here in B-pit. Madoka just taught Ginga about the importance of life, family and friends. Ginga just listened heartily towards his girlfriend as they exchange their gaze and kisses. But someone ruined the moment...

"Ginga and Madoka sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." A girl with black hair and brown eyes said. That girl was wearing a blue checkered polo which the buttons were all open. Inside was a plain black sleeveless shirt. She wore jeans and black sneakers.

"You always ruined the moment Kuro." Ginga whined.

"You were the one doing lovey doveys even if you know that I am everywhere." Kuro said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Ah, do you have a sword and a bow and arrow?" Madoka asked.

"Well..."

"Waahhh! Kuro!" multiple voices shouted and ran for their lives.

"That's why." Kuro answered .

"Who are they?" Ginga asked.

"Zaryk, Akira, Anaiki, Kira, and Doji." Kuro answered.

Ginga shivered at the names of his enemies. He still remembered the pain and sufferings he experienced to them. Madoka hugged him for comfort. Then another figure appeared beside Kuro. He has black spiky hair, brown eyes, black closed buttoned polo, pants and boots.

"Oh, and meet my twin, Kurai." Kuro said.

"It is a pleasure to meet her friends." He said with a british accent.

"Now we kill bastards." Kuro said as the twin shadows ran as fast as they can. Ginga grabbed his phone and posted something.

**FACEBOOK**

**Ginga Satoshi Hagane : **_Kuro's gone mad again...and this time she is trying to kill my enemies. Should we help the bastards or not?_

**4 people liked this.**

**12 minutes ago. Like. Comment. Share.**

**Comments:**

**Masamune Kadoya: **_** nahh, let Kuro do her insane job as we just watch.**_

**Madoka Amano: **_**agreed.**_

**Gingana Akinada Hagane: **_**just let her be Ginga-nii. They'll just enjoy the show.**_

**Gingku Takoto Hagane: **_** hmm I'll help...if it is their funeral! Bwahahahaha! Let me join Kuro!**_

**Kuronika Gianaki Kaage: **_**Hey! Go to the abandon warehouse and watch!**_

**Kuraikoto Nikoto Kaage: **_**Yeah! I agree.**_

**Kyouya Tategami: **_** this caught my interest...I'll come...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The villains stirred awake as they saw that their hands and feet were bind. It was a dark warehouse and they were growing suspicious. But stopped as two figures wearing the mask from "Saw" movie approached them.

"Hello bastards." A feminine voice said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the villains asked with a terrified face.

"Nothing important. For now, we are about to play a game." A masculine voice said.

"The key is in one of these dolls. You need to sing some toddler songs in order for the dolls to come over. You have one minute to escape or barney, dora, and the sesame street gang will be at your mercy. Goodluck. " Said with the feminine voice.

The villains tried to sing but only puked at the song lyrics. They sang it but in a different lyrics with blood, torture and death. But it only makes it worse as the cage where the gang was starting to break.

"Oh GOD SAVE US!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

One minute has past and now...it's their punishment! Kuro snickered and grabbed her phone. She posted the pictures and her post in facebook.

.

.

"Hey kids~" a jolly voice said.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Who likes Masamune's curry." A girl voice said,

"Si, I love curry." A monkey said.

"What the curry!" they now shouted with fear.

"Eat up."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FACEBOOK**

**Kuronika Gianaki Kaage: ** -feeling happy -_I never thought that Masamune's curry is very deadly. Now the villains became lunatics. I already send them to the Mental Hospital._

**10 people liked this.**

**13 minutes ago. Like. Comment. Share.**

**Comments:**

**Masamune Kadoya: **_my cooking is not that deadly!_

**Ginga Satoshi Hagane: **_that's why I never asked you to teach me how to cook._

**Madoka Amano: **_that's why I never let you cook in my kitchen._

**Kuronika Gianaki Kaage: **_That's why I want to destroy your utensils next._

**Kuraikoto Nikoto Kaage: **_you could easily__poison Snow White without waking her up anymore._

**Kyouya Tategami: **_everyone agrees._

**Masamune Kadoya: **_SCREW YOU ALL!_


End file.
